familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Alekseyevka, Belgorod Oblast
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = town of oblast significance | image_skyline = Alekseyevka.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Aerial view of Alekseyevka | image_flag = Flag_of_Alexeyevsky_rayon.svg | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coat of Arms of Alekseevka (Belgorod oblast).png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Map_of_Russia_-_Belgorod_Oblast_(2008-03).svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Belgorod Oblast in Russia | pushpin_map = Russia relief | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Alekseyevka in Russia | pushpin_map1 = Russia Belgorod Oblast | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Alekseyevka in Belgorod Oblast | latd = 50 |latm = 38 |lats = 00 |latNS = N | longd = 38 |longm = 42 |longs = 00 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Federal subject of Russia | subdivision_name1 = Belgorod Oblast | subdivision_type2 = Rayons of Russia | subdivision_name2 = Alekseyevka Rayon | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1685 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 34 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 120 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 38,626 | population_as_of = 2015 | population_density_km2 = 1136.06 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = MST | utc_offset1 = +4 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 309850 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = 7 47234 | iso_code = | registration_plate = 31 | blank_name_sec1 = OKATO code | blank_info_sec1 = 46 41 | website = | footnotes = }} Alekseyevka ( ) is a town in Belgorod Oblast, Russia, located on the Tikhaya Sosna River (Don's basin) east of Belgorod. Population: History The settlement was founded in 1685 as Alekseyevka '' (or ''Alekseyevskaya) sloboda, named after Alexey Cherkassky, its first owner. It was declared a town in 1054. Administrative and municipal status Within the framework of administrative divisions, Alekseyevka serves as the administrative center of Alexeyevska Rayon, even though it is not a part of it. As an administrative division, it is incorporated separately as the town of oblast significance of Alekseyevka—an administrative unit with the status equal to that of the districts.Law #248 As a municipal division, the town of oblast significance of Alekseyevka is incorporated within Alekseyevska Municipal District as Alexeyevka Urban Settlement.Law #159 Sources * * References Category:Alekseyevka, Belgorod Oblast Category:Cities and towns in Belgorod Oblast Category:Established in 1685